Best friends for life
by TheDrawingDemon
Summary: Hiccup and Merida have been friends since they were very young. However, when their fathers start a feud because of a fight they know nothing about they get separated.(I do NOT own the cover image by the way.Just the person who made it:Wow you are so talented!)
1. Chapter 1: Childhood memories

**Hey,It's me!Back for another story!I made this up a long while ago which got into my head after reading stories about the big four(more like watching the videos made on youtube). Back then I wasn't a huge fan of HTTYD yet(yet!) but I really loved the story of Merida or like her Movie is called:Brave. I think it's a very underrated movie. So a while back I thought: hmm,could it be possible that Merida and Hiccup have met before or atleast their tribe/kingdom? So today I looked up a map of the world and guess what?: Scotland is right below the seas of Scandinavia! And I swear that in Brave I heard Lord Dingwall talk about how his son drove back the ''northern invaders''. And guess what's north of Scotland?: The seas of Scandinavia!And Berk is an island in the barbaric archipelago and since they're vikings they probably live in scandinavia(also because it has a similar climate). Which is why it is VERY likely that they have met in my opinion. So this story will be a crossover of Brave and How to train your dragon. Two of my most favorite movies. THIS IS NOT A MERICCUP FANFICTION! That's the main reason I'm writing this. Because I haven't found any fanfiction which just labeled Hiccup and Merida as childhood friends who didn't have any romantic feelings for eachother. I would love them to have a kind of brother/sisterly bond. And I think it would make sense fort heir fathers to be childhood friends, or atleast friends. This takes place during Race to the edge and shortly after Brave. Since those are my favorite timeperiods to write in. This chapter will mostly be backstory about something important that happened during their childhood which separated them for a long time. If you want me to continue,send a review and I'm completely open for ideas. Unlike my first story I'm not very sure where to go with this one yet so suggestions would be great. This was the introduction:Now let's get on with it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR BRAVE!**

Best friends for life

Chapter 1: Childhood memories

10 years earlier…

The day was going perfectly according to plan. The dragons hadn't been attacking for months. Probably hibernating said almost everyone on the island of Berk, since it was very cold in winter (not like it wasn't cold in summer). Which is why Stoick thought it was a great idea to go visit the kingdom of Dunbroch and his childhood friend, King Fergus , just like they had done every year in winter.

It had been a rough journey, since the seas were cold and at some parts frozen solid but there's nothing a viking can't handle. Or atleast that was what Stoick liked to say.

Now he and Fergus were laughing together about an old joke,just like old times.

The same could be said about Hiccup and Merida. Stoick always enjoyed watching Hiccup and Merida together. When they came to visit Dunbroch it had always been as if the two children had been separated for just a few seconds instead of a full year. Just seconds after their reunion they had already ran off to the nearby forest to do whatever those two kids did there.

He just hoped those two weren't getting into too much trouble. Fergus kept saying he was too overprotective of Hiccup but who could blame him?The kid was a trouble magnet and pretty clumsy too.

Meanwhile in the forest two young kids could be seen running around, chasing eachother through the woods. The young boy was 8 while the girl was 6, close to 7. The girl had red,extremely curly hair and was wearing a brown dress while the boy had auburn hair and was wearing a green tunic with some pants and a pair of brown fur boots(pretty much a smaller Hiccup from the first movie without his fur vest on).

They came to a halt in a small clearing,somewhere in the woods. Merida took out a small bow. She smiled at Hiccup, looking very excited to show something.

''Watch this!'' She said,pulling an arrow out of her quiver and aiming for the tree in front of her. She hit the arrow close to the side of the tree. Hiccup just gaped at her. His father didn't even let him touch a bow. ''I'm getting better at this! My dad gave me the bow for my birthday last year and he is teaching me how to use it.''

''Amazing. Dad doesn't even let me touch a bow.'' He said. Then he continued talking,mimicking his father's accent and trying to sound like the big bulky Stoick the vast. ''I do not want you to use a saw what you did while using a sword. You might hurt yourself!''

Merida was rolling on the floor trying to keep her laughter under control. It made sense since with Hiccup's nasally voice ,which was still a bit childlike, hearing him mimick his father's voice was hilarious.

''Hey,you get my point and- stop laughing,I'm serious!'' He said. Merida stood up once she calmed down her laughter. ''Hey,don't blame me. Blame your voice. Hey!Mayby I can teach you what my dad taught me with a bow!Your dad doesn't even have to know you touched a bow!''

Hiccup immediatly jumped in excitement. ''Okay,let's do this then!'' Merida gave him her bow and one arrow. He put it on the bowstring and followed Merida's instructions.

''Alright,pull it back all the way to your cheek. Yes like that. Now focus on your target,do not get distracted, focus and-''

''I could focus much better if you would stop talking, Mer.''

''Okay,okay you wee baby. Let's see how you're doing.'' Hiccup let go of the bowstring and the arrow. It shot through the air, further into the forest.

''I missed…But I did shoot an arrow!'' Merida smiled at him. ''Okay,let's try again then.''

After about an hour (and multiple missed arrows) one arrow finally hit the tree. It barely hit it,sinking into the wood on the side of the tree, but it did hit it.

Both Hiccup and Merida started cheering loudly. ''I did it!It hit the tree!'' Merida playfully poked him in the side and joked. ''Ofcourse it did!I'm a great teacher!''

Their cheering stopped quicker than they wanted when a booming voice sounded through the woods,obviously belonging to none other than Stoick the vast. It sounded angry however, which wasn't a good sign. Stoick came into the clearing, looking absolutely furious.

Hiccup quickly gave Merida the bow and arrow and she hid it behind her back. Stoick however didn't even seem to notice the fact that his son was just holding a bow. He grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pulled him out of the forest.

''Wait,dad what's going on!Why are we going!'' Stoick answered quickly. ''We're leaving. And we're never coming back here again.''

About half an hour later, after multiple protests from both Hiccup and Merida to their parents and a lot of bickering they were all standing at the docks. No words were spoken between Fergus and Stoick. Actually everyone was quiet,except for the occasional reply of Elinor saying stuff like:''Are you sure this is the right decision dear?'' or ''This is childish. You need to talk it out. You're grown men!''

While Stoick pulled Hiccup behind him Hiccup whispered a barely hearable ''bye'' to Merida. She did the same. And they kept waving eachother goodbye until they could no longer see eachother. Except for a tiny dot that was the ship of Berk and the coast of Dunbroch,of which the docks were too small to see.

 **That was it!Please send a message if you like it. I really enjoy seeing messages in my inbox and suggestions are even more welcome. It's hard to think of a plot and I want to make sure people like this story while also making it enjoyable to write for myself. Do not send suggestions about Hiccup/Merida shipping, a.k.a. Mericcup, because I do not write shipping stories. And I'm a Hiccstrid shipper so I don't really support Mericcup. I do like their friendship though. There will be more in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shovels and Pickaxes

**Hey there!Quick notes about this chapter. This was very hard to write because I had to figure out how to make Merida and Hiccup reunite without making it seem weird. Since it had to look like a great coincidence in order for it to be realistic. I also needed to figure out if Dragon's edge was north or south of Berk in order to figure out if Dunbroch was north or south…Okay I actually didn't figure it out. I just think it's south so I think Scotland should be south of dragon's edge. This story ofcourse takes place during race to the edge and shortly after Brave,like I already mentioned before. Merida is 16,close to 17. I made her close to 17 mostly so the age different between Hiccup and Merida would be a tiny bit smaller, since Hiccup is 18 or 19 in race to the let's get this started,shall we?**

Chapter 2: Shovels and Pickaxes

 _Morning-dragon's edge_

To call this a bad start of the morning was an understatement. Hiccup woke up from a giant bang outside of his hut.

He had gone to bed late that night because of working on his ''secret project'' which ofcourse no longer was a secret. It was his very own copy of the dragoneye which, hopefully, would be able to do much more than the original. So ofcourse after that night he was very tired so to be woken up just like that was the perfect thing to make him cranky.

He got up and the moment he walked out of the door he noticed the source of the noise. Hookfang had once again set Snotlout's hut on fire. Which wasn't such a big thing since Snotlout had his own water tank next to his hut, just in case, but it sure made Hiccup even crankier since he had been woken up by that.

He and Toothless walked to the clubhouse together. Fishlegs was there already, looking through the book of dragons. The twins were nowhere to be seen(that was actually something good) , Snotlout was probably making sure his hut didn't completely burn down and Astrid was probably on a morning flight with Stormfly.

Hiccup went to sit down at the table, next to Fishlegs, and grabbed an apple (as a replacement of breakfast,since the twins weren't there yet and Ruffnut always made breakfast).

Astrid came running into the clubhouse, Stormfly following. Fishlegs looked at her,frowning. ''Back already?You only left half an hour ago.''

Astrid quickly dismissed his question. ''We saw dragonhunter ships sailing past. They were going south.''

''Fishlegs, go get Snotlout. Astrid, you get the twins. We meet here.'' said Hiccup. They left quickly without protests. A few minutes later Fishlegs came in with a complaining Snotlout while Astrid came in, followed by the bickering Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Another few minutes later they were all up in the air, following the dragonhunter ships.

''Hiccup,this is getting very suspicious. These dragonhunter ships are going farther than they've ever been. We're aproaching Scottish territory.'' Said Astrid.

''Believe me,I know Astrid. It really is would they get so close to Scottish territory?''

The ships stopped at the northside of Scotland, near a small cave. Hiccup got out his spyglass and noticed the cave wasn't just a cave. It seemed like a tunnel that went far under Scotland.

''Hiccup?What are you seeing?'' said Astrid. ''It's not a cave. It's a tunnel and it seems like they're dropping off stuff there. They're carrying crates inside there.''

''I bet there's corpses in there which they wanna hide.'' Tuffnut said,all of a sudden. Everybody looked at him.

''what?You know I'm right.'' He said.

''Okay,here's the plan. We wait till they're all gone and then we go in there ourselves. We look what they put in there. If it's dangerous, we take it and get rid of it.'' Said Hiccup,ignoring Tuffnut's disturbing theory.

A few minutes later the hunterships sailed away,giving the dragonriders the opportunity to sneak into the tunnel.

The tunnel was filled with crates. On the floor were things like shovels,pickaxes and other things that were obviously meant for digging a tunnel.''Okay the crates.''

''Pickaxes,shovels and more pickaxes and shovels. Nothing interesting. What are they even doing here?'' said Astrid a couple minutes later.

''Wish I knew Astrid. I think we should go through the tunnel and find out where it leads.'' Said Hiccup.

They went through the tunnel. Half an hour later they were still walking. The tunnel was much longer than they had expected.

''My feet hurt!When is this tunnel going to end!'' said Snotlout. Astrid turned around and looked at him. ''If you don't stop whining your feet won't be the only thing that hurt.'' Snotlout immediatly stopped whining but kept saying stuff under his breath.

Minutes later they saw light at the end of the tunnel. The light came from a hole in the ceiling of the tunnel which was just big enough for a person to climb through, even Fishlegs. A rope ladder led to it. They climbed through the hole one by one.

''A forest?!We walked all that way to find a forest?!'' said Snotlout. Hiccup looked around. ''Not just a forest. This one is close to the nearest kingdom. The one closest to the north side of Scotland. I bet they weren't allowed to come near the kingdom so they found a way to sneak in without being seen.''

Suddenly an arrow flew their way, missing Fishlegs face by merely an inch and piercing itself into the nearest tree. Fishlegs let out a terrified shriek. Their dragons growled at the direction the arrow came from.

A young girl stepped out of the shadows. She was holding a bow,having another arrow on it ready to shoot. She had long, extremely curly, red hair and was wearing a dark greenish blue dress. A black (and on some parts white) horse was standing a bit further behind her. She had a scottish accent.

''Don't move. Or I will shoot an arrow right through you. Who are you and what are you doing here?'' She said.

Astrid was already holding her axe and all the others were standing in defensive positions. Hiccup however didn't do just stared at the girl.

''Merida?...''

 **Okay that was it.I decided to end it here instead of writing the rest because it sounds like a great will happen next? And a quick reminder: The reason Hiccup recognizes Merida and Merida doesn't recognize Hiccup is because Merida didn't change much, as you saw in the movie. She grew and got a different dress but she's mostly the same. The same red hair, the same face but a bit older. While Hiccup changed a lot. He grew much taller, his chest armor makes him look slightly more muscular (only is still a walking noodle :p) and his hair is more messy. Not to mention his face looks much older. I think everyone can agree Hiccup changed a lot. That's why Merida doesn't recognize him. The reason she suddenly attacks them is simple: They are unknown people with freaking dragons! And I believe there are not many dragons in that area so meeting people with dragons is a big shock. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Hey!Let's get into the story immediatly because I don't know anything else to say!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR BRAVE!**

Chapter 3: Reunion

''Merida?...''

Merida did this guy know her name?His voice sounded familiar though. His eyes were familiar too. Those green eyes,she just knew she had seen them before. Then a thought struck her like lightning…

''Hiccup?...'' Her eyes widened slightly when he knew that face. She had seen it atleast a dozen times before. This really was Hiccup. She walked towards him slowly and then did something nobody expected to happen all of a sudden. She hugged him.

They stood there for a while without even saying something until suddenly Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into Astrid's worried face. He suddenly realized he had been hugging a girl Astrid didn't probably thought they were in love or something.

''Oh,uh,this isn't what it looks like'' He and Merida quickly stopped hugging. ''This is Merida. She's my childhood best friend. We just haven't seen eachother for a very long time.''

Merida smiled awkwardly at Astrid. ''Hey there.'' Then Astrid said what everyone had been wondering the entire time. ''But she's scottish. Then how are you two friends?''

''Well,our fathers were best friends since childhood too. Me and dad visited Merida and her family every year during winter, when the dragons were gone for a while. But ten years ago my dad and her dad got into a fight. Dad never told me what their fight was about but after that moment the scottish kingdom was forbidden territory. And we haven't seen eachother ever since.'' Said Hiccup.

The others had been listening tot he story quietly. Well…the twins were punching eachother out of boredom but that was quiet in their case.

Merida looked at Hiccup. ''Now we're talking about our dads anyway: Dad didn't give much information either. But I did get some information a few years ago. I found a letter in his room but I didn't get the chance to read it. We're – '' All of a sudden she got interrupted.

''Oh,yes ofcourse!You found a letter but you didn't get the chance of reading had it but you just put it back instead of taking it with you and reading it when you could!'' said Snotlout.

If looks could kill,Snotlout would be dead right now. Merida and Astrid sure had some things in common,including the angry glares.

''Listen you numptie, If you would have a brain you would've known that my dad would have noticed it if that letter would be missing. So just let me continue my story before I show you what my bow can do.'' Said Merida. Astrid smiled. ''Great threat. If he says another thing I will gladly help you with my axe.''

''Shut up Astrid'' mumbled Snotlout.

Merida continued talking. ''So before I was rudely interupted, I was going to say that me and my family are staying in a camp a few miles south of here. In the forest. We're out camping but we're going home this evening. If you wait here,however, I can get back on Angus tomorrow evening with that letter. It's the only way to find out what our dads were fighting about.''

''Great plan. We will see you tomorrow evening then.'' Said Hiccup. Merida smiled and gave Hiccup a quick last hug before climbing on Angus and riding back south,through the forest.

The dragonriders were camping out in the forest that night. They woke up the next morning. After a quick breakfast,which was just some fish they cooked above the fire they made and some raw fish for the dragons, they waited for Merida to arrive.

When it was starting to get dark they heard a horse getting closer. Just seconds later Merida jumped off Angus. She was holding a letter and opened it. ''I've got it! Okay,I'm gonna read it now so listen because I'm not gonna repeat myself.''

''Wait what? What did she say?We weren't listening.'' Said Tuffnut. Merida facepalmed and looked at Hiccup. ''Is this normal for them?'' Hiccup nodded. Merida sighed and then opened her mouth. Before she could speak however a dragon root arrow came shooting through the air,missing Toothless by just an inch.

A big group of dragonhunters were standing in front of the dragonhunter tunnel and they were all aiming their bows with dragonroot arrows at them and their dragons. The leader of the group spoke.

''Ah,look who we have here?The dragonriders and a princess. The boss will like this for sure…''

 **Decided to quit here. I didn't let Merida read the letter before the coming of the dragonhunters because I don't know the reason of Fergus and Stoick's fight yet myself. I need a bit of time to decide it. I could really and I mean REALLY use suggestions about the rest of the plot would you like to read in the next chapters?What do you want the fight to be about?Anything,it doesn't give a suggestion and as long as it makes sense and I like the idea then I just write it down and I will even give you credit for the idea at the start of the chapter. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: A nasty plan

**Okay,sorry that I haven't written the new chapter sooner.I just didn't have any haven't but I'm gonna try to make this chapter good. I haven't gotten any suggestions about the fight between Stoick and Fergus(or any suggestions at all) so I'm gonna try and make something up. Let's get into it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR BRAVE!**

Chapter 4: A nasty plan

It was a weird fight. They had never been defeated easier by the dragonhunters but it was mostly because they were so shocked at their sudden appearance that they could easily knock out their dragons with dragonroot arrows. They had put up quite a fight but even then they were outnumbered. Just minutes later they were on the dragonhunters' ship and thrown into a cell.

''Great,just this a part of the plan?!Because I don't like it!'' said Snotlout. Hiccup just glared at him. ''What plan?!We didn't have a plan!''

''Shut up,I'm trying to concentrate!'' Snapped was when Hiccup noticed she was trying to reach for the keys of the cell that were hanging on the pants of a sleeping dragonhunter outside the cell.

Before she could reach it however a bunch of hunters came towards the cell. They didn't say anything but just pulled each of them out of the cell and brought them upstairs.

When they reached the deck of the ship they noticed they had reached land. It was a rather small island and it seemed mostly unhabited but further on the island they could barely see a rather big was probably Viggo's tent.

They didn't go off the ship stayed on the deck waiting for something. A few minutes later Krogan walked on the deck.

''Ah,such a suprise. Welcome!'' Said he. He had a sick smile on his face,obviously having big plans. ''Why did you try to get your hunters into the scottish kingdom? There aren't even dragons there'' Said Hiccup.

''Ah but they didn't come there for the .I sent them there for a bigger purpose.'' And there was the sick smile again…creepy.

''You see, when I heard about the little feud between Stoick the vast and King Fergus of Dunbroch I knew they would no longer aproach eachother out of anger. However by giving them a new reason to fight,I could sent Berk and Dunbroch into war. Berk will no longer focus on me and my hunters but on Dunbroch and it's army instead.''

Everyone gasped at the same was a sick plan,sending two old friends into war for something stupid and in the process destroying both Dunbroch and Berk. Krogan continued talking.

''I was planning on just sneaking into Dunbroch and let dragons do what they do best there…destroying the area. But now I've got something much better…It will be quite easy for Dunbroch to blame Berk for the dissapearance of their precious princess. But Berk won't even try to dismiss it as it's too busy blaming Dunbroch for the dissapearance of their heir.''

Everybody was quiet. Krogan was right. Both Merida and Hiccup were not where they were supposed to be. Merida was supposed to be at home in her room at the moment and if Stoick didn't hear anything from his son for a long time he would go into overprotective daddy mode in just a matter of seconds. And the first person they would blame would be eachother. What a luck…

''Bring those two to the cells.'' He gestured at Hiccup and Merida. They got pulled off the ship and walked further on the island. Krogan gestured at the others. ''We won't have any more use for these dragonriders. But they have heard too much. They could convince Stoick that Fergus didn't have anything to do with his Son's dissapearance. Get rid of them and keep their dragons on the ship.''

The ship left. Meanwhile on the ship, Astrid was thinking of a plan. She just hoped she had the chance to use it and that it would else they were all going to die for sure and Berk would go into war.

 **Okay,it's a shorter chapter than the other chapters I wrote. I need some more time to think about the rest of the plot. I hope it was a good chapter and I promise, in the next chapter Merida will read the letter which will explain what Stoick and Fergus's fight was about. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: A helpless situation

**Sorry,haven't written for quite a while. I just didn't have many inspiration or motivation to write a new I've got the new chapter ready though.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR BRAVE!**

Chapter 5: A helpless situation

Hiccup and Merida followed the hunters that were supposed to bring them to their ''cells''. Where those cells were was a mystery though because this was an island without seemingly any buildings. They reached a cave and were almost carried inside.

The inside of the cave was unlike any cave they had ever seen. There were stairs carved in the stone floor and it went down so it almost looked like a real dungeon inside an old stone building. The walls were lit with torches.

They got pulled down the stone stairs. They ended up in a small,stone corridor which was also lit with torches. On the sides of the corridor were doors which had multiple locks on were made of what Hiccup recognized as Gronckle Iron.

Merida got taken to one of the cells by another guard while Hiccup got taken to the one next to hers. They looked at eachother quickly before getting pushed into the cells. Merida looked panicked and she struggled quite a bit to get out of the hunter's hold.

The door slammed shut behind him and Hiccup heard the locks being put into was no way out of here. He took in his surroundings. The cell was nothing special except for the fact that it was completely unescapable and obviously made for him to get into. It was, as he heard one of the hunters outside call it, ''Hiccup proof''.

There was no window,no light except for the light that came from the torch on the wall, there was a little blanket on the floor for him to sleep on and a bucket in the corner if he had to do his ''business''. And ofcourse:There were no dragons close to help him escape or atleast make the cell a little more enjoyable.

In the cell next to him he heard Merida try her best to escape. She was probably trying to break down the door.

One of the hunters came in and immediately closed the door behind him in case he tried escaping. ''Just one more thing,before I forget it.'' He said. He pulled off Hiccup's metal leg. ''Just in case you try escaping.''

The hunter left the cell with an evil smirk on his face. Hiccup could hear the other hunters in the hallway mocking him and quite possibly Merida while they left the stone dungeon. He heard another door closing behind them and heard the locks getting put into place. This really was a prison made specially for him and probably also for Merida. There was no way out of here.

 _Meanwhile,many miles away in the middle of the ocean…_

Astrid and the others were in a row,on their knees with their arms bound. They had been forced to sit like that while the leader of the small group of hunters was standing in front of them,smiling like it was his birthday. He was holding his sword,ready to get each of them out of the way for good.

But they were close to the edge of the boat,and Astrid had a plan. Not a very good plan but it was all she had and it was their only hope of survival at the moment. She just needed to sign the others without the hunters noticing.

When the hunters started talking to eachother about who they were going to kill first Astrid took her chance. She whispered,trying to keep herself from looking at them so she would seem less suspicious.

''Okay,listen up.I'm not going to repeat this. When I say Go we all jump into the water,got it?'' Immediately the others started whispering silent complaints. Fishlegs was the first to really say something worth listening to. ''Astrid,how are we supposed to swim with our hands tied?''

She whispered back. ''Use your legs. But I might have another plan. I've got a knife,in case of emergencies, under my armwraps. You need to get it out,now. We can cut the ropes with it.''

That's how their plan got hunters talked with eachother for quite a while,arguing a lot. Meanwhile Fishlegs managed to get the knife out of Astrid's armwraps and he started trying to cut Astrid's binds first. Eventually they managed it. Astrid then cut the binds of the others and when the hunters turned around to do their job they were all sitting on the exact same spot with their hands behind their back,just like earlier. But what they didn't know was that their hands were free behind their backs.

The leader raised his sword,ready to cut Astrid's head off when Astrid suddenly screamed ''GO!''

Each of them jumped off the boat into the water and the moment they reached the water they started swimming away. Even Fishlegs was swimming faster than ever and for once the twins were completely serious and focused. The hunters,who were in shock for the first few minutes, now got out of their shock and started firing arrows at them.

They swam away from the arrows,avoiding them at all costs, and that worked out fine. Untill Astrid felt a stinging pain in her shoulder. She knew she had been hit by an arrow but didn't even bother to look at it. She was a Viking. She had bigger problems now than a little arrow in her shoulder and with any luck she got a scar out of it.

They started losing the hunters and about an hour later they reached land. Fishlegs whimpered,panting in the process ''We- we need to get back for my 's ou-out there all on her own and who knows what those hunters are doing to her.''

Snotlout shot back.''Yes,ofcourse whining about Meatlug but in case you haven't noticed: Hookfang's not here either. Neither of us have our dragons.

The twins were bickering with eachother,fighting about who knows what. Snotlout and Fishlegs were fighting too. Astrid was completely done with this and her shoulder was hurting like crazy so she did the first thing that came into her mind. ''BE QUIET!'' she screamed.

Everyone was quiet at once. She started speaking again. ''I know this is looking bad. We're stranded. Our dragons are on a ship to who knows where and Hiccup and Merida are still on that island. In the meantime Berk and Dunbroch could be declaring war too eachother. But at the moment our first priority is survival.''

That was when Fishlegs noticed the dragonroot arrow that was sticking out of the back of Astrid's had already noticed she looked ready to pass out. ''Astrid,you're hurt.'' Astrid talked back immediately. ''Fishlegs,I'm perfectly fi-'' suddenly she felt dizzy. She heard people call her name but it all sounded distance. The world was spinning but then it all went black.

 **Okay people,that was it!I'm quite satisfied with this chapter. I really like how this worked out. I try to write more but for some reason I write very little in the weekends because I've got too much time to spare as crazy as it sounds. So,I'll write the next chapter tomorrow or if I've got no inspiration the day after tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6: Stressing

**Back with new inspiration and motivation!I guess school just motivates me like nothing else…as strange as it sounds. Thanks for the nice reviews by the people who sent me reviews were guests without an account so instead of sending them something back(which I can't since they're guests) I'll just say it straight through the story: Thank you so much! The more reviews I get,the more I want to continue writing.I get completely happy when I notice reviews in my Inbox. Now let's get into the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR BRAVE!**

Chapter 6: Stressing

 _On dragon's edge - early morning._

Stoick and Skullcrusher landed on dragon's edge when the sun was just coming up. Hiccup had agreed to his visit a week ago so here he dragon's edge somehow looked deserted. Stoick assumed everybody was still asleep.

He already thought that was weird. Usually Astrid would be up early for her training with Stormfly. And Hiccup would be up nearly just as early, since Toothless never let him sleep long after the sun came up so they could go on their morning flight. There was also much less noise from the twins' hut.

He waited in the clubhouse for atleast an hour before he went to check every hut. None of them were there. The edge was completely deserted.

That was when he realized something was very wrong.

 _The castle of Dunbroch - early morning._

''Mor'du,Mor'du

Mor'du,Mor'du!

Now the time has come for all the clans to slaughter you!''

Fergus walked to his daughter's room, happily singing the song he wrote fort he evil demon bear Mor'du years ago. He was carrying a tray full of delicious and healthy food. Elinor had come up with the idea to wake up early and bring Merida breakfast in bed. Merida usually skipped breakfast and only grabbed an apple because she wanted to start the day as quick as possible. Coming with this suprise would be the perfect way to get her to eat a healthy breakfast. He knocked on her door.

''Merida? Wake up darling,I've got a suprise for you'' He didn't get a reply. ''Merida?...okay I'm coming in.'' He walked in but to his suprise she wasn't in bed. It was weird. She usually slept in a little longer. He walked back downstairs and brought the tray of food back to the kitchen. Suddenly Elinor came running in. She was in complete distress. ''Fergus!Dear,you've got to see this!''

Together they ran back outside. Angus was standing in front of the door. He was very panicked. Most of the staff was trying to calm him down. ''He came running in just a few seconds ago. And he didn't have Merida with him. Was she in her room?'' said Elinor. Fergus shook his head. ''Oh dear, oh dear. Where could she be?Why isn't she in bed?Fergus, what if-''

Fergus cut her off. ''I know who did this. It's Stoick. This is his revenge. Those blasted vikings took our daughter.''

Elinor pinched the bridge of her nose, looking annoyed. ''Oh,Fergus. Not this again. This is ridiculous. Of course he didn't take Merida. You're acting like a child.'' Fergus dismissed her. Elinor knew he wasn't to be reasoned with right now. She knew who Merida got her stubborness from. The only thing she could do right now was watch and advice him. And hope it wouldn't get to a war. Right now she has more things to worry about. Like where her precious girl went….

 _Unknown island - hidden cave dungeon – late in the afternoon_

Hiccup had been in this dungeon for just an hour or two and he already hated it. Not like he didn't hate it the moment he got in. He heard something tick against the wall of the cell.

He crawled towards the wall. The ticking continued and, all of a sudden, one of the small rocks which the wall was made of fell out. It revealed a small hole.

Hiccup looked through the hole in the wall. He saw a pair of bright blue eyes and a bunch of curly red hair. Merida's voice spoke from the other side of the wall. ''Hiccup?Are you there?''

''Yes,it's me. How did you manage to get the rock out?'' he said. ''It was already loose so all I had to do was tick it out of the wall. It's only good for communication though. How are you doing?Did those guys hurt you?'' she said.

''No,they didn't. They took my metal leg though. What about you?Did they hurt you?'' said he. She replied. ''No,they didn't hurt me either. So how do you know those guys? Who are they?''

''They're dragonhunters. They hunt dragons and sell them for money. Me and the other dragonriders started fighting with them a long time back. Their new leader is worse though.''

Merida frowned. ''You actually didn't tell me what happened after we got separated. I thought you fought dragons. And now you ride them? And what happened to your leg?''

Hiccup sighed. ''Okay,so it started when I shot down Toothless. You know, the black dragon you saw with me earlier….''

He told her the entire story. Merida's reactions were priceless. When he got to the part where Mildew betrayed them he had to keep himself from laughing. The scottish people had quite some funny curses apparantly.

''So,what about you?Anything special happened?'' he asked her. Merida started telling the story about what happened to her mother. Hiccup couldn't believe his ears. She had turned her mom into a bear, for thor's sake! He was really happy to hear she got along with her mother now. It reminded him of him with his dad. They never understood eachother until a lifechanging experience made them closer than they had ever been.

That was when he realized something. He groaned. ''What's wrong?'' asked Merida. ''I forgot I invited my dad to come to dragon's edge today! He will see we're not there!Now the war with Dunbroch could start even sooner!''

Merida groaned,just like Hiccup had done earlier. ''What do we do now?'' she said. Hiccup said something he didn't remember saying for a very long time: ''I don't know…''

 _Deserted Island – late in the afternoon_

Astrid opened her eyes and blinked. Her vision was blurry. She could hear voices in the distance.

''Astrid?!Astrid wake up!'' She blinked again. Her vision got better. Now she could see Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins staring down at her. They looked worried. She was laying on something soft. Then she remembered what happened. They were stranded.

She sat up. Her shoulder felt sore. She looked around. ''What happened?''

''You blacked out. First it was cool. Then it got scary.'' said Tuffnut. Snotlout glared at him. ''Are you serious?You thought it was cool how she blacked out?'' Snotlout hesitated for a while before he started grinning. ''…Tears'' said Snotlout. Tuffnut started crying. Ruffnut tried calming down her brother while also turning to Snotlout. ''What's wrong with you?!''

Fishlegs rolled his eyes and continued speaking to Astrid. ''The dragonroot luckily doesn't have any effect on humans but you passed out from the bloodloss. You need to take it easy for a while.''

Astrid nodded, although both she and Fishlegs knew she wasn't going to take it easy anyway. She stood up,wobbling a bit. Okay guys. We need to make a fire first. It's going to get dark soon. Gather all the wood you can find.

They all started working. The twins and Snotlout started gathering firewood. Once they had it, Fishlegs and Astrid tried setting it on fire. Finally they had a fire and just minutes later they were sitting around the fire. They all fell asleep, but each of them was worried about their dragons, about Hiccup, about Merida and about Berk. They didn't have much time. Soon Berk and Dunbroch could go into war and their dragons would be shipped off to who knows where. And who knew what was happening to Hiccup and Merida right now. Astrid fell into an uneasy and restless sleep.

 **Okay,so I'm aware that this chapter not much happened. Tomorrow I will write the rest of the story and in that chapter more action will happen. We'll see if Astrid and the others can get off the island and safe their dragons and if Hiccup and Merida can get out of their cells. We'll also see Stoick and Fergus fight like little kids because it's hilarious! The song of Mor'du is a real song by the way. If you remember, you'll know Fergus was singing a song for the lords in order to distract them. If you look it up on youtube you'll find the full song. It's very fun to listen to and it's actually really funny. See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Prisonbreak

**Hey there! Okay,so I'm just gonna get right into the story because I've got nothing to say right now.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR BRAVE!**

Chapter 7: The escape

Hiccup woke up. He didn't know when he fell asleep or how long he even slept because his cell was dark either way,except for the light coming from the torch on the wall.

''Hiccup'' whispered a voice from the other side of the wall. He knew it was Merida ofcourse. ''Yes?...''

''Okay, 're awake. That took quite a while,you sleepyhead. I think I know how to get out of here.'' Hiccup couldn't believe his ears. Okay,she was pretty inovative but he was so used to being the one source of a plan he almost forgot Merida had a similar way of finding out clever plans.

''Really?What is it?'' he asked her. Merida whispered back. ''Okay,so when you were sleeping I noticed every once in a while, a hunter checks both of our cells to ensure we're still here and sometimes to bring some food.''

Hiccup looked to the door and noticed some bread and a glass of water standing on the floor. He just wanted to get some,because he got hungry.

''Don't get your hopes up. It's disgusting.'' Said Merida. Hiccup stopped in his tracks and crawled back to the wall again.

''Okay,so when they get here. We take out the hunters that checks us and get the heck out of here.'' Hiccup thought it was a great plan,until he remembered something.

''Merida,how am I ever going to take out that hunter when I don't even have my leg to stand on?'' He could almost hear Merida roll her eyes,if that was even possible.

''Okay,just tackle the hunter and I will help you walk once we get out. Good plan?'' Hiccup nodded. ''Good,now we just have to wait.''

They waited for a while before agreeing they could better talk to pass the time. Soon enough they remembered something while talking.

''Oh,I almost forgot the letter!'' Merida quickly got the letter,which luckily wasn't taken from her, and read it out loud.

 _Fergus,_

 _I agree,we can't deal with a war right now. I'm already busy enough with the dragons and it would not be good for my tribe to go into war. Besides, I don't want to upset Hiccup by fighting with the father of his best friend. However I do not want Hiccup to hang around with your girl anymore. Unless ofcourse you apologise for calling the war with the dragons an unhealthy obsession because yours is much more of an obsession than mine. My wife got taken by them, for thor's sake!_

 _Stoick the vast_

Hiccup gaped at the hole where Merida's face was probably located. ''They were fighting about their damn obsession?! You've got to be kidding me!They're like little kids!Besides,the war with dragons is over already!Why didn't he apologise?!''

Merida was already cursing on the other side of the wall. ''Both of their obsessions were unhealthy!Why are they even still angry?!''

Hiccup thought about it for a second. They probably thought the other declared their loss as something unimportant. His father had lost his wife to the dragons which caused most of his hatred. Not to mention they were threatening the lifes of his tribe before the war ended. And Fergus lost his leg to the bear and almost his life. And it was a demon bear so it made sense he wanted to kill it. But both of their obsessions went beyond reason and they wouldn't listen to their family just because of it.

Stoick had disowned and almost ignored his only son just because of his hatred and Fergus had been searching for Mor'du for years straight without sucess,even going so far to nearly kill his own wife when she had been turned into a bear. Both of it had gotten too far and now it had even cost them their friendship.

Suddenly Merida shook him out of his thoughts. ''Hiccup,I hear them coming. Get ready to kick some ass!'' Merida sounded more excited than nervous. Hiccup only felt nervous.

The footsteps got closer. His door opened first. He took his chance and kicked the leg of the hunter as fast and as hard as he could. The hunter fell to the floor. He heard a loud bang coming from Merida's cell. Hiccup grabbed the torch from the wall,blew it out and knocked out the hunter with it.

Just a few seconds later Merida came running in. She helped Hiccup walk out and soon enough they were standing at the end of the cave.

''So,what do we do now Hic?'' She asked. Hiccup quickly formulated a plan.

''Okay,I know these guys. Krogan is merciless and clever. But the biggest trouble is the advice Viggo gives him. Krogan underestimates me but Viggo knows my every move. He doesn't know yours however. He doesn't know you at all.''

Merida smiled. She looked both determined and excited. ''Okay,I think I've got an idea. You can train any dragon right?''

''Except for speedstingers,whispering deaths and changewings.''said he. Merida smiled even brighter. ''Okay,I've got no idea what those dragons look like but luckily I've got the walking and talking book of dragons with me here…okay,the not completely walking and talking book of dragons.'' She joked.

They walked the island,avoided hunters and eventually reached the place some dragons were kept. It wasn't any of the dragons they knew. No Toothless,no Stormfly,no Meatlug and not Barf,Belch or Hookfang either. But atleast these were dragons.

There were no hunters around since they were the only prisoners on the island and they probably didn't expect people to steal their dragons right now.

Merida helped Hiccup get to the dragon cage of a purple deadly nadder with orange horns and spikes. They opened the cage.

''Okay Hic. Do your dragon train thingy.'' Said Merida. She let go of Hiccup once he was holding the door of the cage for support.

He got a bit closer to the dragon,holding out his hand. The dragon hesitated for a while. Hiccup muttered stuff like: ''It's okay,I'm not gonna hurt you. We just need your help getting out of here.''

Then finally, the dragon put his head against Hiccup's outstretched hand. Merida smiled,it was amazing to watch how Hiccup had found his passion. And now watching him do it made her smile a lot.

She quickly walked over to Hiccup so she could help him walk again but Hiccup didn't walk over to the dragon. ''Wait,we first need to free the other can't leave them here. They will die if they stay here.''

Merida agreed with him. She let Hiccup hold onto the cage and walked over,freeing every dragon from it's cage.

When she was busy doing that,Hiccup didn't pay attention. Suddenly a hunter appeared from behind. He grabbed the collar of Hiccup's tunic.

''Ah,what do we have here!Someone escaped his cage. You're not allowed to do that young man.'' The dragonhunter was mocking him.

He continued mocking him until suddenly he fell forward. Hiccup fell too,since the hunter was holding him. He turned around and saw Merida. She had apparantly sneaked up behind him and knocked him out.

Merida grabbed the sword the hunter had on his belt and reached out to help Hiccup up from the floor. She helped him get to the dragon.

''You can't stay alone without getting into trouble for one second can you?'' she joked. Hiccup laughed. ''Did you free the other dragons?''

Merida nodded. She helped Hiccup climb onto the deadly nadder and Hiccup helped Merida get up. Then they flew away together,away from the island.

This had succeeded,but they still had to prevent a war from happening. And now,they had no idea how to do that just hoped they weren't too late to stop it from happening.

 **Okay,that was the 7th chapter already!The next chapter will come tomorrow. I have a feeling this chapter has a lot of spelling mistakes but just ignore that please. Like I've already mentioned in an earlier story: I'm not a native English speaker. I'm dutch but I prefer English. I didn't put everything into the story I mentioned in the last chapter like the fight between Stoick and Fergus starting here but I decided I just wanted to focus on Merida and Hiccup's escape for this chapter. In one of the next chapters Stoick and Fergus will fight, Astrid and the others will appear once again and the action will continue.**


	8. Chapter 8: Action coming through

**Hey there!Let's start the story!(once again,thanks for the reviews. I got one this morning and It's nice to know people actually read my story).**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR BRAVE!**

Chapter 8: Action coming through

 _Dunbroch's docks – early morning_

Fergus was preparing for his trip to Berk. It was going to be a longer journey ofcourse. Elinor put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

''Fergus,you won't let it get out of hand right?We can't afford that right now with Merida gone. What if she's somewhere out there?''

Fergus rolled his eyes. ''Dear,we've talked about this. Stoick has our daughter and I'm going to get her back whatever it takes. And I will be fine.'' He stroked her cheek. Elinor gave him a kiss.

Fergus was just about to step on the boat when people started screaming and pointing at the sky in panic. He looked where they were pointing and saw a giant dragon approaching. But Stoick was on it.

The dragon landed on the dock. Stoick immediatly jumped off and slowly walked towards Fergus. If looks could kill they would both be dead right now.

''Great job Skullkrusher…so Fergus. You must be very satisfied with yourself now?'' said Stoick. Fergus frowned. ''Me?Satisfied?I would say that about you!''

Stoick frowned too. ''Me?You took my son from me!How could I be satisfied right now?!''

''I took your son?!I don't have anything to do with that!He probably just ran away from you! You are the one who took my daughter!'' said Fergus.

Then they just started screaming insults at eachother. Elinor put her head in her hands and sighed. ''Oh,they will never grow up…''

 _Meanwhile on an unknown island somewhere far away…_

Astrid woke up. She looked around at the others. They were all still sleeping close to the fire. She stood up and went to find food. Suddenly she heard screaming. It was coming from their little camping spot! She quickly ran back. She could recognise the high pitched shriek of Fishlegs, the twins screaming and Snotlout's shriek that got close to Fishlegs's.

When she made it tot heir camping spot she saw something she didn't expect. It was a flock of angry gronckles. They probably lived on the island and thought the riders were threatening their home.

She ran towards them and attempted to calm them down. Fishlegs did the same,since he was their boulder class expert. Eventually all the Gronckles were calmed down.

''What just happened?Why didn't you guys just calm them down?!'' she yelled. Snotlout shrugged. ''Don't know. It didn't cross my mind.''

Astrid rolled her eyes. ''Nothing crosses your mind.'' She walked away,towards one of the Gronckles and put her hand on it's head. ''These guys could be our way home guys.''

They all climbed mounted a Gronckle and flew off.

''Astrid,what are we gonna do now?'' asked Fishlegs. Tuffnut nodded. ''Yea A,what's the plan?''

Astrid looked at them. ''First we are gonna get our dragons from those hunters. Then we are going back to the hunters' base and get Hiccup and Merida out of there. After that we'll figure out how to stop a war from happening.

Everybody agreed tot he plan. They flew through the sky,searching for the ship that had their dragons on it. Soon enough they saw a ship below them. It was a dragonhunter ship for sure.

''Okay,let's do this. Mayby this ship has our dragons.'' Said Astrid. They dived down and started firing at the ship. Astrid jumped down on the ship and started fighting the hunters,grabbing the axe of one of the hunters.

Astrid fought her way through the hunters,eventually reaching the door to the bottom of the ship **(I've got no idea what it's called.)** She walked through the ship,and reached a spot with a few cages. They were filled with dragons…their dragons.

''Stormfly!'' she ran to her dragon and grabbed the keys from the wall. Then she opened the door of the cage and hugged her dragon. ''Okay girl,let's get out of here.

She opened the cages of all the other dragons. They literally blased through the deck of the ship. She mounted Stormfly and followed them. The others had already jumped onto their dragons.

''That was so easy!Snotlout,Snotlout oy oy oy!'' yelled Snotlout. They flew away,talking about the easy victory. They landed on the island which contained the dragonhunter base.

They had hidden their dragons in a small cave at the coast of the island and had sneaked past the hunters,eventually reaching a cave. They walked down and reached a bunch of heavily guarded cells. But what they saw wasn't something they had expected.

Two of the cell doors were opened and in front of each door was an unconcious dragonhunter. Hiccup and Merida had escaped by them selves?

Astrid muttered to herself under her breath.

''Hiccup,where are you?…''

 **Okay,I know I went through the last part very fast. I just wanted to get that part done and I'm not the best at describing fights. I'm better at describing conversations. I will make the next chapter tomorrow but for now I'm done. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: How to stop a war

**So sorry for not writing the rest of the story yesterday. I just didn't feel like writing. I'm gonna write a bit now though. Let's get into the story.**

Chapter 9: How to stop a war

After not finding Hiccup and Merida, Astrid and the others went on their way to Berk. Ready to face whatever was waiting for them at home.

Astrid was flying on Toothless since Hookfang was getting too tired of carrying him and she was the only one who really knew how to fly Toothless properly. **(I forgot to mention how Toothless could fly in the last chapter. Just assume ,when they left, Hookfang was carrying Toothless while flying. I don't even know if Hookfang is capable of that but he seems like the dragon that can carry the most of them all.)**

The whole way back Astrid was thinking about Hiccup. How did he escape?Did he even escape?And where was he now? Fishlegs noticed her worry.

''Astrid,I know you're worried about Hiccup. But I'm sure he's fine. He's Hiccup. He's always fine.'' He said. Snotlout laughed behind them. ''Yea,he attracts trouble like a magnet but he's always fine.''

Astrid nodded. ''I know…he's Hiccup, he has to be fine. But I can't stop worrying. What if he isn't?'' They didn't reply to that part. Astrid knew they were all worried.

They were flying over Dunbroch in their way home. But what they saw made them stop flying immediately.

There was a big fight going on at the docks of Dunbroch. In the middle of it all were two redheaded,bulky men fighting. One with a sword and the other with a Warhammer. A rumblehorn was standing behind the one with the Warhammer,keeping away anyone who wanted to interfere with the fight.

''Oh no…it already started…'' muttered Astrid. They flew down towards them. When they were approaching them however, a purple nadder with orange spikes came crashing past them on top speed. It landed on the dock and two figures jumped off the moment it hit the ground.

One of the figures just grabbed a sword from one of the knocked out soldiers and started fighting Fergus while the other leaned against the nadder,trying to stay balanced on one leg and yelled at the same time as Merida: ''Dad,stop fighting!''

Fergus dropped his sword and Stoick dropped his Warhammer.''M-Merida?...'' stammered Fergus. He then gave his daughter a hug that knocked the air out of her lungs. He quickly let go of her once he noticed. Stoick ran over to Hiccup and immediately started checking him all over. ''Hiccup,thank thor. Are you alright son?Are you hurt?''

Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled at his father. ''I'm fine dad. And just so you know, Fergus didn't take me.''

''He didn't?'' said Stoick. Hiccup nodded. Merida turned to her father. ''And Stoick didn't take me either.''

Fergus and Stoick went to stand next to eachother, keeping a distance though. Merida and Hiccup went to stand next to eachother too, facing their dads.(Merida was keeping Hiccup upright,since he still didn't have his metal leg.)

Elinor went to stand next to her husband. The looks on all of their faces immediately showed they were in trouble. Merida and Hiccup both looked down to the floor. Suddenly thinking their shoes were very interesting.

Elinor looked at her daughter.''Then where have you been young lady!We've been worried sick. You weren't in bed the moment we checked on you and Angus came back without you on it!Do you know how scared I was!''

''Hey,it's not my fault!Blame those stupid dragon hunters and their leader! They locked me and Hiccup in some dungeon for who knows how long. I don't even know how long we were in there!'' said Merida.

Stoick looked at his son.''It was Krogan?'' Hiccup nodded. ''Yes,and Viggo probably. We didn't see Viggo but I'm sure he was inside his tent.''

Fergus spoke up. ''But this will be the last time you two will be in the same spot. I do not want my daughter to get kidnapped by those hunters again and they're obviously after your boy Stoick!''

Stoick turned to look at Fergus. ''Excuse me?Yes they're after Hiccup but that's not his fault. Besides, I bet your daughter got him captured in the first place!''

They immediately started bickering again. Elinor tried to raise her voice above it but they didn't even hear it. In the meantime Astrid gave Hiccup a spare leg from Toothless's saddlebag.

Suddenly Merida screamed at the top of her lungs. ''SHUT IT!'' **(yes,this moment is from the movie…I couldn't resist the urge.)**

Immediately everybody was quiet. Merida continued speaking. ''You two act like little children!You're fighting about who's obsession is more unhealthy but they both are!And why are you even still fighting?! Dad,Mor'du has been dead for almost a year now!Get over it!''

Both Fergus and Stoick tried to object but Hiccup quickly started speaking. ''She's right dad. We've already become friends with the dragons!We're living with them so there's no reason to fight about it any more. You were friends for years but broke apart over something as stupid as a little argument.''

Fergus and Stoick looked at eachother for a second before turning to Merida and Hiccup again. Stoick sighed. ''You're really not gonna listen to any more objections are you?'' Hiccup had a determined look on his face which confirmed what Stoick just said. Fergus chuckled and turned to Stoick. He pointed at Merida. ''When she has that look on her face you better do what she says. She's just like her mother.''

Stoick muttered under his breath. ''Believe me, Hiccup is becoming more like Valka every day…'' He turned to Fergus. Fergus held out his hand and Stoick shook it. Hiccup hadn't smiled this brightly in a long time. The only thing he could think was:

''This is it…the feud is over…''

 **Okay,that was the 9** **th** **chapter already! I'm doubting if I should stop after this chapter or should write the aftermath. I don't know if anyone is still reading this so if you are still reading this story and want to read more: PLEASE SEND A REVIEW! Seriously,even if you don't have an account,send me a review!If you send me a review it will only take a day or something for me to write another chapter. Mayby even shorter if you send a review at the right time. I might even write a new chapter the same day. Just send me a review,because without any reviews it feels as if I'm writing a story just for the sake of writing a story. I just want to know if anyone even reads it. So…this was it. The 9** **th** **chapter. Mayby the last one. If not,then I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
